1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to wood working tools and more particularly to a workpiece supporting apparatus for drilling doweling holes therein.
When making articles from wood, such as chests or articles of furniture, it is usually desirable to join the components thereof by using wooden dowels to form a finished rigid joint. To form a satisfactory dowel joint it is necessary that the dowel receiving holes, formed in abutting pieces, be in coaxial alignment so that the mating edges of the pieces forming the joint will be in accurate alignment.
This invention simplifies the accurate drilling of dowel holes to form such joints.
2. Description of the prior art
Dowel forming apparatus, as shown by the prior art, has generally comprised apparatus arranged for connection with the frame or ways of a lathe, or the like, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 105,188 and 3,045,727 in which the work holding guide moves the workpiece toward the chuck supported drill bit of the lathe. Another example of a doweling guide is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,463 comprising an open framework adapted for connection with a saw table, or the like, which includes clamp means for holding the workpiece and positioning a portable hand drill on the framework so that the workpiece may be moved toward and away from the drill bit.
This invention is distinctive over the prior art by providing a dowel guide or workpiece holding jig which flatly overlies the work table or platform of a radial arm saw and includes longitudinal and transverse moving of the workpiece with respect to the position of the drill bit with the dimension, such as movement, being predetermined and controlled by adjustable stops forming a part of the guide so that a plurality of dowel holes may be drilled in a plurality of workpieces with the spacing, depth and alignment of the holes being accurately aligned axially for subsequent reception of dowel pins.